


The Misadventures of Men and Pokemon

by Ira94



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Eggpreg, First Time, Huge balls, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Maledom, Mpreg, Submissive, bara male, big hips, femboy, girly, male kissing, muscular male Pokemorph, sissy, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories of human males with male Pokemorphs, each one different than the last.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	The Misadventures of Men and Pokemon

Hiding behind a tree was a young man named Adam, who started his journey to become a Pokémon trainer, had stumbled upon a large natural hot spring, and in the water was a black Greninja. However this Greninja was completely different from any he saw, first it had a humanoid shaped body, meaning it was a Pokémorph. A very rare and rarely ever seen type of Pokémon who somehow gain a humanoid body, second it was much taller than a full grown man, and three its body was riddled with huge bulging muscles, its chest had a pair of huge pecs with puffy nipples and a large set of balls which were as big as tires, and a huge limp cock above them.

The Greninja sighs through his nose as he scooped up some hot water, and pours it all over his beefy chest, his tongue around his neck lightly floated in the warm water.

Adam's eyes were glued to the muscular frog Pokémon, he felt his heart pounding at the site of the Pokémon's perfect body. Those strong and powerful muscles, along with that large limp cock of his was making it hard for Adam to not tear his eyes away from them. He felt his cock growing hard and forming a tent in his pants.

'Shit! I can't believe I'd find a Pokémorph of all things, and it just had to be a guy!' Adam inwardly exclaimed while feeling his face heat up, and plugging his nose as he felt a small drop of blood flowing. He slowly undid his belt, unzipped his zipper and frees his raging hard on and started to stroke it, the one thing about Adam is that he was very into Pokémorphs, more so than other people and was very into men, especially tall and muscular men. Before he left home he would always look up pictures of muscular male Pokémorphs, and would often jerk off to them in secret, not wanting anyone to know his fetish for muscular male Pokémorphs.

Suffice to say this was like a dream come true, a very livid and realistic wet dream that is.

He slowly went to peak at the Greninja only to freeze up when he saw the limp member before him, he slowly looks up and saw the muscular frog ninja towering before him.

"Gren." The Greninja spoke.

"GAH!" he jumped back and fell on his butt, wide eyed. 'Shit! I didn't hear him get near me!'

The Greninja tilts his head curiously at the young human, who was fumbling with his pants.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you or anything!" Adam said slightly freaking out that he may have offended the towering Pokémon.

The Pokémon looked down and spotted the hard on, making him try to cover it up.

"This isn't what it looks like I swear!"

The Greninja narrows his gaze a little and before Adam knew it, all of his clothes seemingly vanished, leaving him completely naked and blushing bright red. The muscular Pokémon scooped him up in his powerful arms and walks back to the spring, sliding in the water and holding the human beside him.

"H-H-Hey, w-what are you doing?" Adam stutters with his face turning redder and his heart racing, he felt himself being lifted and placed on Greninja's lap, feeling his beefy pecs behind his head and to his surprise he saw the Pokémon lifting his cock and placing it against his smaller frame. Eventually the cock grew hard until it towers over Adam, with his head just underneath the tip.

'Oh sweet Arceus above it's HUGE!' He felt his arms being grabbed by the frog Pokémon and wraps them around his cock, and moves them up and down.

Adam blushed when he his arms being moved by the Greninja on his monster cock, it felt like he was hugging a large tree while his legs sat comfortably on his massive balls.

"Gren." The frog uttered while thrusting his dick upward.

Adam could feel his own cock growing hard but compared to the Greninja's, it was puny, which made him embarrassed and inferior to the Pokémon's impressive cock. 'How did he wind up born with something like this?' His train of thought was broken when he felt himself being picked up again, and placed in the water while the Greninja stood up, and aimed his cock at the young man's face.

"Ja, Greninja~" He said pointed at his cock and thrusting it out to Adam.

"Wait, you mean you want me to..." He was cut off when the Greninja somehow managed to force his cock into Adam's mouth, making the young man nearly gag at the sheer size of the girth.

"Ninja~" Greninja moaned on how snug the human's mouth was, and started thrusting his hips as best as he could.

Adam went wide eyed as he felt his throat get stretched open due to the size. His eyes started watering from his mouth being stretched by the massive cock, while Greninjia palms his head and shoved his cock as far as his could until a large bulge formed under Adam's skin.

"Greninja!" The Pokémorph moaned louder while turning Adam into a human cock sleeve and thrusting his hips a little faster.

'Arceus above! I feel like I'm gonna choke!' Adam inwardly cried out as the frog's cock was stretching him to his limits. He tried to pull back, but the Pokémon had a stronger grip and held him there.

"Gren!" Greninja grunted before thrusting even harder. After a few more thrusts he explodes inside Adam, flooding his mouth with his seed.

"MMMMMMM!" Adam moaned loudly as his insides were flooded with a large amount of sperm, some of it squirted out of his lips as his belly was slowly bloating up. The Greninja held his head and didn't look like he was gonna let go.

After what felt like forever the muscular Pokémorph finally lets go, allowing Adam to slide off his cock and gasped for air. Coughing from nearly being choked and being stuffed with sperm.

"Too...much...cum..." Adam gasped as he was on his hands and knees. Then he felt himself being lifted again till he was face to face with Greninja, the frog then brought his tongue out and rams it inside Adam's mouth, slithering it down his through. 'GAH!' Adam inwardly cried out when he felt Greninja's tongue slithering in his throat, and continued moving through his body. 'Is he trying to make me suffocate?!'

He felt himself being brought closer till he was pushed against Greninja's beefy pecs, and felt his lips being captured by the frog and wrapped in his powerful arms. 'I can't tell if this is Heaven or Hell.' Adam moaned as the Greninja gave him the mother of all tongue kisses, he could feel the tongue wiggling inside his body while his ass cheek was getting caressed by the frog's hand.

Said Pokémon however rubbed his girth right up against Adam's.

Adam groaned as he unknowingly rubbed Greninja's pecs, this made the Pokémorph moan at the human's touch and brings his tongue out of Adam's mouth, breaking the kiss with a few strings of saliva.

Adam panted while the water type look pleased.

Greninja placed Adam on the rock while spreading his legs apart and moving his massive cock at the entrance.

"W...Wait, that won't..." Adam stutters but gasped loudly when he felt the Pokémorph shoving his cock in his ass. "AHHHH!" Adam cried loudly when he felt his skin being stretched out by the massive cock, it felt like a whole tree was being shoved in his ass.

"GREN!" Greninja grunted loudly as he was ramming his member deeper and deeper inside Adam's ass, stretching his skin out even further.

"Too big! Too big!" Adam cried out with tears running down his face. He was sure that any minute now he would explode from the Pokémorph's massive cock, which turned him into a literal cock sleeve, yet miraculously it didn't. "You're gonna pop me like a balloon!" Adam cried out loudly, and yet a part of him can't help but feel...good from being ravaged like this.

"Greninja, Gren!"The frog ninja exclaimed while sliding his tongue all over Adam's body. Covering him in the water types saliva.

All Adam could do is simply moan out loud as his ass was being hammered away by the Pokémorph, despite the fear of being popped he was finally living his dream of being banged by a muscular male Pokémorph. Which caused more and more precum to leak out from his dick. Greninja gave a few more thrusts before he finally explodes inside Adam, flooding him with a massive amount of sperm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Adam howls at the top of his lungs as his belly bloated 5 times its size, his cries were cut off when he threw up any sperm that came up his throat.

Greninja however hummed in relief as his balls shrank. The Pokemorph had been backed up for a long time, even if he pleasured himself it wasn't enough and in time his balls started swelling up. But since this young human showed up, he finally found someone to unload his seed in. He stayed inside while Adam coughed up all the sperm in his mouth.

Slowly, Greninja pulls his cock out, squirts a few times and watched the young human's ass closing up.

"Gren~" The frog purred while licking all over Adam's lower body.

Adam gasped and panted, feeling like a balloon ready to pop any second. He felt himself being lifted up and felt Greninja ramming his lips against his, holding him in his powerful arms again. Not to mention the tongue slobbering all over his face. Greninja breaks the kiss, smiling at the flustered look in Adam's blissful face, he coos as he felt the human nuzzle into his beefy pecs and turns to head for his den with his little 'mate' in his grasp.

**(Later)**

It had been at least a month or two since Adam crossed paths with Greninja, the muscular Pokémorph who not only took his virginity, but made him his mate.

Right now inside the cave in the midst of a pool was Greninja pounding away in Adam's ass.

Said human was gasping and moaning, the dick moving with ease inside him.

"H-Harder, ooh, faster!" Adam gasped with a smile on his blushing face.

"Greninja~" Greninja purrs before ramming his cock faster and harder, the sound of his balls smacking skin echoed inside their love den along with the splashing waters.

Adam had to forgo his dream as a Pokémon trainer to live with Greninja, feeling happy to finally find himself a Pokémorph that he can express his feelings for. And thankful his body had been able to handle the constant fucking each and every day. After a couple more thrusts Greninja explodes once more inside Adam, flooding him with more of his glorious seed, making the young boy howl in ecstasy.

"Ahhhh~!" Adam moans with a blissful smile as his belly swells up even more. "Ahh, Greninja, I love you! I love you so much~!"

"Greninja~" The frog grinned before sliding his tongue out, and ramming it down his mate's throat.

Adam moaned as the tongue wiggled around and tasted his saliva. Even though he gave up on his dream as a Pokémon trainer, Adam couldn't be more than happy to live with his Pokémorph husband, and wouldn't want it any other way.

**The End.**


End file.
